


Tongue Tied

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempted, Banter, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Punishment, Restraint, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stabbing, Violence, nothing too graphic, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo could have avoided it all really, if he had just used tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> i've been doing a lot of silvakuros lately and i decided to take a break. back to my roots, so to say. this was based on some great art by yougei and superhiki on tumblr and i gotta say, they really just have a way with drawing hisoka. check them out and please enjoy!

Chrollo tore through the office and tried to ignore the persistent whistling behind his back. The files they were after were supposed to be located somewhere in the building. Once they found them, they could leave. Hisoka executed a rather impressive arpeggio and toed his way through a box at his feet, barely looking at all. Chrollo sighed, heavily, and resigned himself to the prospect of searching the entire room himself.

The whistling stopped and Chrollo looked up, treating the sudden silence like the calm before a storm. He almost regretted pairing with Hisoka for this but he didn’t trust him with any of the others.

Hisoka was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and half-heartedly shuffling loose papers around with the tip of his pointed shoe. His eyes were fastened to the sight of Chrollo’s ass, his stare unabashed and unashamed.

Chrollo rolled his eyes and turned back to the desk. “Get back to work, Hisoka. We have a schedule to keep,” he ordered, jerking open the locked desk drawer with one hard tug.

A light chuckle and the sound of renewed digging and Chrollo exhaled, somewhat satisfied. “You seem awfully tense, Danchou. I could help with that if you wanted.” The offer was as sincere as Hisoka ever was and that wasn’t saying much.

“I’m fine. Concentrate on your area.” His voice was hard and Chrollo could feel the beginnings of a headache forming.

It was like Hisoka could sense his unwillingness to talk.

“Oh, but I’m very good. I could have you loose and relaxed quite quickly I think. It’d be infinitely more productive than this egg hunt,” Hisoka replied, edging closer under the guise of checking a new shelf. “What are the chances of the documents we need even being in this room?”

Chrollo rolled his eyes and reached for a box above his head. “What if it is, Hisoka? We have to look anyway,” he snapped a little, digging into the heavy cardboard box for a file he was growing to believe didn’t exist at all. There was only a short window guaranteed to them to search and they were wasting it with needless chatting.

The sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway outside cut off their banter, both men sharing a look. Chrollo sighed, already regretting the entire mission. They weren’t planning on engaging any of the security, it was just to be a search and steal. The doorknob rattled and Chrollo moved away from the desk, pulling out a handful of pens and preparing himself for a fight. “Move back, Hisoka,” he ordered, pushing the magician against the wall. “I’ll take care of this. Keep searching.”

The door clicked as the lock tumblers shifted. Hisoka grabbed Chrollo’s wrist as it touched his chest with a laugh. “How about we try my way?” He pulled, hard, and Chrollo fell against him. Hisoka wrapped his arms around Chrollo, turning them to press him into the wall, a thigh slid between thin legs.

There was no time for Chrollo to respond, to push Hisoka off him and ready his makeshift weapons for the figures already pouring through the doorway. He had a half second of Hisoka grinning down at him, his face a hungry wolf bearing down on wounded prey, before their lips were shoved together. An eager noise rumbled through Hisoka’s body and Chrollo felt hot hands sneak under his shirt. There was little he could do beyond stand there, frozen.

Someone, one of the men probably, cleared his throat impatiently and Hisoka let himself be pushed away from Chrollo’s gasping mouth. He waited as Hisoka smiled at the heavily armed men surrounding them and tried to pass them off as a couple merely looking for a bit of privacy, some alone time with a cute date, they knew how that was. For a moment, Chrollo held his breath, sure that Hisoka’s persuasive croon would disarm the situation. If there was one thing the magician was good at, it was talking.

It didn’t work.

A playing card snicked through the first skull before the guns had a chance to rise an inch. Hisoka was off in a whirl of color and motion, bungee gum extending and contracting to smother and fling. Chrollo gripped the pens tight and stabbed through the nearest skull, determined to channel his frustration at the wasted attempt into the bodies around them.

Between the two of them, the men didn’t last long. Not nearly long enough for Chrollo’s anger to fade at least. Hisoka plucked a card from a sluggishly bleeding throat and licked the edge with a pleased smile on his face.

“Ahh, that could’ve gone better. My bad,” Hisoka commented, flicking the excess blood off his fingertips. He licked his lips and it destroyed any weight his apology might have held.

Chrollo fumed and slammed the taller man into the wall. “What on earth was that?” he asked icily, the remaining pens in his hand positioned for gutting.

Hisoka didn’t even have the decency to look cowed or remorseful. He just laughed and cocked his head. “I thought we could try a different method, something a little less violent,” he replied, the smile on his face only igniting Chrollo’s ire more. “It probably would’ve worked too.”

“How could that have ever possibly worked, Hisoka?”

“Well, if you had used tongue—”

A sharp knee to the stomach stopped the magician from finishing that sentence, Chrollo glaring all the while as he went down heavily. Hisoka coughed, choking a bit on his laughter, and Chrollo pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to gather the vestiges of his patience before he took out his frustration on Hisoka’s throat.

“I’m getting pretty sick of this kind of behavior coming from you Hisoka.” He managed to make the statement come out as something other than parental disappointment.

Hisoka was sitting in a loose position at his feet, hand still rubbing at his stomach. His grin was luminous. “Are you going to punish me, Danchou? I might like that.” Mirth coated his voice like oil on silk and Chrollo saw red.

It took less than half a second for him to come to a decision and plant his boot against Hisoka’s chest, kicking him down and back against the wall. “Yeah, actually. I think I will punish you,” Chrollo snapped, bearing down on Hisoka’s sternum enough to impede breathing.

It was like someone had just told Hisoka it was Christmas. He went lax beneath the boot, spread his legs wantonly in his eagerness. Pale painted cheeks were flushed high with color and Chrollo sneered at the display.

With a flick of his wrists, faster than the normal eye could see, Chrollo flung the remaining pens. They stabbed through Hisoka’s arms and pinned the limbs to the floor. There was no surprise in yellow eyes, no fear or protest. Just anticipation. Chrollo grit his teeth and straddled Hisoka’s chest, pressing the tip of his back up knife against a pale throat.

Hisoka’s smile was almost pornographic. Chrollo could feel him flex beneath him, testing the stakes pinning him down like a moth on tack board.

“What’s next, Danchou?” he asked with an appreciative purr that Chrollo felt more than heard. “I’ve been very bad after all. You gotta do more than put me in time out.”

He made an attempt to buck his hips a little but Chrollo ignored it. He wasn’t going to let Hisoka dictate this. “Shut up and open your mouth,” Chrollo ordered, unzipping his pants with one hand. He kept the knife digging into the soft unprotected throat.

Hisoka bit his lip to hold down his moan before opening his mouth, tongue flicking out as if to taste the air. Chrollo pulled out his cock and fed it to Hisoka, wincing a little as that clever tongue went to work with obvious delight.

By grasping the wild hair, Chrollo was able to control the pace, preventing Hisoka from taking any measure of power from him. It wasn’t long before Hisoka was whining deep in his throat, begging for more.

“Do you want it, Hisoka?” Chrollo asked acidly, drawing thin lines into longing skin. “Do you want me to fuck your throat?”

The answering moan was truly pitiful and Chrollo rewarded him with another inch. He did it slowly to torture Hisoka but he wasn’t prepared for how eager that mouth was for more. Chrollo managed to hold back for a few shallow thrusts before he gave in to the talented tongue sending shivers up his spine.

Closing his eyes, Chrollo found himself burying his fingers into Hisoka’s shirt behind him, the knife fallen to the side. Before he could stop himself, Chrollo began thrusting in earnest. All thoughts of punishment melted away as Hisoka took him apart with his mouth and tongue, his own hungry moans sending more waves of heat through Chrollo’s entire frame.

There was the sound of ripping, wet and low compared to the fevered noises pouring from Chrollo and he ignored it until hands gripped his waist tight and ripped the pants from his legs. He had a moment to fumble, to watch as Hisoka pulled him onto his face fully and shoved his tongue to his entrance with no warning.

“Hisoka—” he tried to say, startled and unprepared, but it was cut off by another rough lick pushing into him. His hands lunged for support and found it on Hisoka’s bleeding arms, fingers slipping in their search for a grip. Errant pens were still lodged in the meat of his forearms and the pain only seemed to propel Hisoka faster.

Chrollo cried out and spread his legs wider, riding the tongue opening him up. Blood dripped down his now bared legs and slicked his fingers, painting them both crimson as Chrollo sought out skin. He could feel the vibrations of Hisoka’s victorious laughter against his ass and it only made him moan louder.

When he came, they were both covered in blood. He came hard, his entire body locking up in Hisoka’s hands. Hisoka didn’t seem to care, just kept fucking his tongue in and out and milking everything from him. Cum stuck in red hair and Chrollo shuddered, so utterly wrung out that he leaned into the bleeding arms for support.

Hisoka pulled away eventually and from the look on his face, Chrollo could tell that he had come as well at some point, probably off the pain and surrender in Chrollo’s eyes. His face was a mess of saliva and semen and Chrollo had never seen him so content. Release dripped down his temple, narrowly missing his eye and he licked it up as soon as it came within reach of his dexterous tongue.

Chrollo was forced to look away, surveying instead the blood covering them both. He still shook from his orgasm and he had no illusions on his ability to walk at the moment. “I think this punishment got away from me,” he admitted, the beginnings of a smile hiding in the corner of his lips.

Hisoka laughed, pulling Chrollo down to lay across his body. He rubbed his messy cheek against Chrollo’s, licking that off him as soon as it stuck. The corpses cooling around them were silent and it was almost a tender moment. Or it was, until Hisoka opened his mouth.

“I think I use enough tongue for the both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this! it didnt take too long to write but it was fun. you gotta love hisoka always getting his way even when hes literally nailed to the floor. that boy really needs help. anyway, check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know what you think!


End file.
